Twin screw extruders of this type are used for example in plastics processing. They can be designed with cylindrical or conical screws. Plastics granules or plastics powder, which may consist of a plurality of different components, is normally used as a starting material for the plastics processing.
The extruder screws perform the functions of transporting the plastic, plasticizing said plastic and mixing the individual components thoroughly to form a homogeneous material. The better the plasticization and mixing of the plastic with a predefined extruder screw length, the higher the quality of the products that can be manufactured.